


When Will Your Ship?

by lavenderwinged



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderwinged/pseuds/lavenderwinged
Summary: Niel writes fanfiction.





	When Will Your Ship?

**Author's Note:**

> rating NC-17, Niel’s fanfiction, that is.

“And that is how Minsoo and Chanhee both got a sore throat after Shanghai.” Changhyun reads aloud. 

He puts Daniel’s laptop down. His lower jaw has kind of dropped. Daniel is so excited. Ever since they moved into the apartment again to prepare for the comeback, Daniel has just been dying to show Changhyun his masterpieces. Changhyun reads literature sometimes so Daniel figures he would be able to appreciate.

“But only Minsoo got a sore throat. Chanhee sprained his ankle,” Changhyun says with narrowed eyes.

“I said canon!verse I didn’t say canon.” Daniel shrugs. He hooks an arm around Changhyun’s shoulder. This boy is so innocent. “You see. If there’s anything this fandom needs…”

Changhyun rolls his eyes.

***

It’s NC-17 capji. Daniel has become aware of that aching need one day when out of curiosity he browsed the teen top tag of one of the popular fanfiction sites. So he’s going to be the one to fill it. The fandom is going to get the NC-17 capji it deserves. It enriches Daniel’s life imagining scenes and settings. Also he gets to do all these things and nobody can judge him because he’s just doing it for the sake of research.

Every day.

As soon as they get home after voice lessons.

“What are you watch–”

Daniel turns back to see Jonghyun standing right behind him, gaping like a fish.

“I need this,” Daniel explains hastily. Urgh. His headphones are so good that anyone can sneak up on him.

Jonghyun’s frown deepens. The man seems to clearly despise what he’s seeing yet can’t look away.

“-for research,” Daniel adds.

Jonghyun, still gaping like a fish, backs away from the room, probably scarred for life. 

But Daniel does not dwell on that for long. He has been on cloud nine for the past week because he’s the king of fandom. 

It’s the worst, comparing readers’ reaction to his stories to their reaction to other writers’ stories like that. But it’s only fair. He did so much research.

“I can TOTALLY imagine them doing that oh dear author-nim keep up the good work,” said capjiforever. Daniel snorts. Please. I live with the characters. _Literally_. Daniel is unable to keep a satisfied smile off his face.

“lorddaniel816 your fics are my favorites!!!!!!!!!!!! <3<3<3\. Can’t wait for more!!!!” said chunjisgf. Apparently Chunji’s girlfriend is a real freak if she likes seeing her man in this kind of stories.

But ahh. Spazzy comments are lorddaniel816’s favorites.

***

Comeback makes them happy. But you know who’s even happier?

Dongyeol is in the corner of the practice room, back against the mirror, legs folded in front of him, eyes and mouth wide open, clapping like a seal throughout their practice session.

“I thought Up10tion is in Japan right now,” Changhyun asks him, concerned, as soon as choreographer-hyung announces a break.

“In a sense, yes,” says Dongyeol.

“What do you mean ‘in a sense’?” he asks, frowning.

Dongyeol ignores him in favour of lying down and falling asleep promptly.

Chanhee returns from filling his water bottle to find Dongyeol already curling up and breathing softly. He sits down next to Dongyeol and coos. “Aww he’s asleep. So cute.” Minsoo agrees with him wholeheartedly, poking immobile Dongyeol’s cheek.

“What do you mean ‘in a sense’?” Changhyun repeats. Poor Changhyun. Daniel would tell him that Up10tion is back at home this morning already, flying ultra-economy cargo class at weird hours to save Top Media money. (He’s not sure there’s such a thing as cargo class but sometimes you have to take Dongyeol’s word for it.); but he’s busy typing a notification for his followers. “Parents AU coming up,” he writes, hyperventilating. Daniel’s heart is like candle wax and the sight of the picture perfect family is like fire and he’s melting to this floor.

Hold on. Candle wax? Daniel hyperventilates some more.

“OK everyone back to work,” choreographer-hyung says, looking at him weird.

***

What the heck.

Lorddaniel816’s double treats to fandom last night received resounding reception. But the reception is even more resounding for –what even is this name – inoselips’s super slow burn friends to lovers chuniel fic.

In which it takes several years after debut, and Chanhee’s relationship with Minsoo taking a turn to the serious, for Daniel to realise that he’s in love with Chanhee. 

Which is super out of character.

Because Daniel’s cluelessness is only a persona that he plays in front of public eye. In reality, he is super aware. He always knows if he’s in love with someone, and he always tells them, too 

…soon, but that’s another story.

“Chanhee’s hand on his cheek is pure warmth, like sun emerging again after a long winter, thawing the long-frozen land that is his heart. He looks into Chanhee’s eyes – he has done this so many times but this for some reason feels like the first – and instantly he’s crushed by the weight of what he has missed, and what he could be missing. “Am I late?” he asks. “No, I am always waiting for you,” says Chanhee.” 

Daniel wants to puke. 

chunjisgf even tagged him in her comment.

“@lorddaniel816 have you read this yet? ahhhh cutest Daniel you’ll loveeeeee”

Fandom’s infidelity breaks his heart.

***

Daniel pukes. More often than he would like. When he isn’t puking, he just lies on his bed, heart beating so fast it hurts.

They haven’t come back together for a long time. New groups have appeared, with new models that change the way the industry operates. The resulting worry has taken a toll on him. He can’t even eat. His head is set on practicing hard and showing the audience what he’s capable of but his body doesn’t seem to listen. 

“Are you ok?” he hears Chanhee’s voice and the sound of Chanhee’s slippers on the hardwood floor of his room.

“Yeah,” he says. 

Chanhee frowns at his state, then sit down on his bed next to him. 

“Don’t worry too much,” Chanhee says. 

Daniel looks at Chanhee and pouts. How can he not? 

“The important thing is that we’re still together,” Chanhee says, raising a hand to cup his face, and smiles fondly. “I get to see my cute Daniel every day again. To me that is already worth more than any trophy.”

Ew. 

_Chanhee’s hand on his cheek is pure warmth, like sun emerging again after a long winter, thawing the long-frozen land that is his heart._

Wait.

What?

Shit. _What?_

***

“I will revenge,” Daniel thinks as he logs in for the first time after _the incident_. Chuniel feels too strong has momentarily prevented him from sailing his ship. But now he’s back stronger than ever.

So many things happened in the past few days. Changhyun and Chanhee, aka inoselips, celebrated becoming the new king of fandom by rolling on the floor laughing so hard they hit their head against their wardrobe.

Only to have this title taken away from them the next day by Jonghyun, aka piggynhyung, who ascended to the throne by attributing the similar bruises on Changhyun and Chanhee’s foreheads to intense passion.

***

Outside of work his members are either snickering, melting, or hyperventilating because of something that Minsoo is not aware of, and it weirds him out.

But inside of work they are serious and determined, and never let each other down.

To Minsoo that is already worth more than any trophy.


End file.
